Evolved Packet System (EPS) is a core network architecture associated with the third generation partnership project (3GPP) wireless communication standard. The EPS includes an evolved packet core (EPC) through which traffic, associated with a communication session with a user device, is transported to and/or received from a network (e.g., the Internet, a packet data network, etc.). The EPS also includes a long term evolution (LTE) network, which is a radio access network (RAN) via which the user device communicates with the EPC during the communication session. The EPS may communicate with an Internet protocol (IP) multimedia subsystem (IMS) core. The IMS core may manage authentication, session initiation, network policies, etc. associated with the communication session.
The IMS core (e.g., using a policy and charging resource function (PCRF)) may establish a first quality of service (QoS) policy that governs the manner in which traffic, associated with a user device, is processed by the EPS. A second QoS policy may be used by a different network when processing traffic associated with another user device. Unfortunately, the first QoS policy, associated with the IMS core may be different than the second QoS policy associated with the other network. The difference between the first and second QoS policies may cause traffic, associated with a communication session between the user device and the other user device, to be processed in a manner that does not conform to the first QoS policy.